An Internet Protocol (IP) address is a numeric address for identifying a site in a network. For ease of memorization, generally, an IP address is replaced with a domain name to identify a site address, and domain name resolution is a process of converting a domain name into an IP address. To enable a user to access an IP address corresponding to a domain name, domain name resolution needs to be used.